


Aconite & Cupcakes

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: HP Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February, HP Femslash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: Ginny gets a lot more than a cup of coffee and a cupcake at her favourite cafe.





	

Ginny settled down in her favourite corner booth at Aconite & Cupcakes on a sunny Saturday morning. Normally she pretended to read the paper as she drank her trim flat white and ate her first cupcake slowly. She had seen the cover of the  _ Prophet _ on the counter today, however, and had elected to stick with her Quidditch magazine and flight stat reports. Whenever they had a story about Harry the Prophet couldn't decide if it hated or loved Ginny, and she was sure that today's news would just make it worse. She didn't even want to know what Rita Skeeter might have to say about her today no matter how ridiculously off the mark it may be. At least the coffee was amazing, as usual, and today's cupcake of the day looked divine. 

The reading material was mostly a cover anyway. Usually she just watched the barista work and pretended not to pine. She couldn't actually see her main source of entertainment behind the counter today though. Lavender was working instead, chatting away with Parvati who leaned on the other side of the counter to keep her girlfriend company between customers.

Ginny had just put her magazine down to better consider her plan of attack for the delightfully over-topped cupcake, when Pansy Parkinson appeared out of nowhere and sat down opposite her. Ginny blinked up at the uninvited Slytherin. Pansy may part-own the cafe with Lavender, but she was normally a little more respectful of people's personal space. Well, Ginny's anyway. It made it easier for Ginny to watch her from afar when she stuck to her own side of the room making excellent coffee and flirting with everything that moved.

Parkinson dropped the newspaper in front of Ginny with a flourish. The cover was indeed a grainy photograph of Harry Potter getting a lot more than friendly with an unidentified wizard and the news of Harry and Ginny's own break up finally breaking, even if it was months late.

"If you really want to make Potter both jealous and guilty, you could always one-up the bastard and go on a date with a Slytherin," Parkinson said. She always was good at getting to the point, no matter how pointed.

Ginny couldn't help her smile.

"I don't want to make him jealous," said Ginny. "I don't care what Harry gets up to, or with whom. I've got other interests."

Parkinson's eyes flicked over Ginny's body in some kind of smouldering assessment that left Ginny more breathless than being looked at ought to be able to. The pale-pink glitter on Pansy's nails caught in the light as she drummed the fingers of one delicate hand over the paper.

"Is that so?" Pansy said more than asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm," said Pansy and started to get up again.

Ginny's hand had grabbed Pansy's wrist to stop her before she had time to think it through.

"I wouldn't mind going on a date with a hot Slytherin though. Could be an adventure?"

"Oh? Do you have a particular Slytherin in mind. I happen to know a few."

"Well," Ginny pretended to consider the proposition. "They'd need to make a fantastic cup of coffee, and look practically edible in an apron. Know any like that?"

"I might be able to locate one." Pansy smoothed the front of black and pink lace trimmed apron and smirked at Ginny.

"Me too," said Ginny, grinning back. 

Ginny had a suspicion that her day was only going to get better from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my [HP Femslash Bingo](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/157372663946/hp-femslash-bingo-masterpost-kittyaugust) ficlets. The bingo is being run by [Nooreva](http://nooreva.tumblr.com/post/156240616323) on Tumblr for Femslash Feb but going all year -- stay tuned!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
